migliafandomcom-20200216-history
Borukhan
''"You don't have to always win to be a winner." -'' Borukhan Borukhan is the scout gunslinger for the Heroes of Eastmere . He is known for his acute and delicate senses as well as a supernatural ability to gaze into other planes of existence. Background Origin The xuag brothers Sigurd and Borukhan grew up in the small seaport of Davenport located where the River Remar flows into the sea. The town is composed of mostly traders and merchants that make money of the ships coming in and out of the port which account for the majority of the town's income. Borukhan and Sigurd lived with their parents and their older sister Katrina. Their mother Alexa owned an inn, The Shipwright Inn, which was the only income for the family at the time due to the fact that their father, Marnukhan, had a difficult time holding a job after he returned from being a soldier. He left when they were very young to go fight in a war and a year later when he returned a war veteran, he had changed greatly. The stress that the war had made him into drunk with a very short temper. Many people lost all respect for him as he got into many fights and was arrested a number of times. What little money he earned he spent on drinking instead of supporting his family. A few years after he had returned, bandits raided the town of Davenport. After several people were killed, Marnukhan flew into a rage and killed a great number of bandits, causing the rest to flee. In the battle, he was mortally wounded and later died. After that day he was no longer known as the town drunk but a hero and was commemorated for his sacrifice. Youth Borukhan grew up a very shy child. He was a sort of outcast among the other children. He grew up with group of other misfits named Jerome and Elli. Jerome is a mig and the son of a ship captain. He was always smaller than the rest of the children and constantly picked on. Borukhan met him when he rescued Jerome from a group of bullies. Afterwards they became friends and stayed together to protect each other from their tormentors. Elli is a Xuag, whose family moved into Davenport when the group of them were nine. At that time she was a very obnoxious and spoiled person because her parents were rich from their merchant fleet. At first Elli was very popular among the other kids but over time they grew tired of her arrogance and she quickly became shunned by others. Eventually her family also lost their merchant fleet and their wealth, making her life very miserable. She turned into a quiet and shy person for a period of time until Borukhan and Jerome brought her into their group at about the time they were eleven. The three of them were very close friends throughout the rest of their childhood. Later when Borukhan made visits back to Davenport (the most recent one being one year before), he found out that Jerome created a small shipbuilding business in Davenport that he owns to the present day and became very successful. Elli took a job in The Shipwright Inn working for Alexandra for a few years until she was married and moved away. Borukhan then lost her whereabouts and was never able to find her. When Borukhan became of age a merchant by the name of Edmund Mar came into Davenport. Stopping at The Shipwright Inn he met Borukhan. In the conversation he became impressed with the young man and invited him to come on his travels. Borukhan, being young and seeking adventure, agreed. So Borukhan travelled with Edmund all over the country helping him with the different tasks. Edmund became a father figure in Borukhan’s life, teaching him the basic skills of survival in the wilderness and many other things in their travels. Another thing that Borukhan learned at this time was how to defend himself. In their travels, they were often encountered by bandits and highwaymen. Borukhan was familiar with a bow before he left, but it was during this time that he became skilled with one. When Borukhan was twenty-one Edmund stopped traveling around and set up a shop back in Davenport. He offered a job to Borukhan, but he rejected it. He wanted to be out in the wilderness. Being very familiar with traveling at this point he became a guide. After a few years he met the Scorpio brothers and Strux and eventually they joined the Hall of Heroes. Family *Father - Marnukhan *Father Figure - Edmund Mar *Mother - Alexa *Sister - Katrina *Brother - Sigurd *Wife - Elli Gallery Category:People of Miglia Category:Heroes of Eastmere Category:Miglia: The Hall of Heroes